roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare
The Nightmare is an Advanced' Destroyer' and is fast for a non-admin ship. Description The Nightmare is an incredibly fast and highly maneuverable Destroyer and the only one equipped with Auto-Cannons. On top of that, its damage profile is balanced out between Shields and Hull, so it can easily adapt to combating enemy ships. It also can defend against unbalanced ships, and escape easily if all else fails. Interior The Nightmare's interior is a single black seat when you step into the cockpit. Advantages * Has special Turrets that completely shred small ships. * Very high DPS for a destroyer. * Very fast, and highly maneuverable. * Powerful Spinals for its class. * Deals balanced damage to Shields and Hull. * Can reliably fight big and small ships alike with its amazing armament and speed. * Very high cargo hold for its class. Disadvantages * Most expensive Destroyer so far at 125,000 credits. * Vulnerable topside, but not a major concern for skilled pilots because of the Turn Speed. * Has a mere 1200 total health, meaning it won't last long under heavy fire. * Advanced ship; if you lose it, it's gone until it comes back into rotation. * Often considered to be not worth buying due to its high cost and low health. Strategy * This ship excels at dogfighting: due to its Speed and Turn Speed, it can pick at its targets with less risk of taking high damage from the likes of the Spectre or other Spinal-based ships. * The Nightmare is quite literally a "Nightmare" for any stray Miner or Freighter (except the Galaxy, of course) due to its fantastic agility. * If a ship with high-accuracy Turrets starts picking at your health, don’t hesitate. Warp to quickly reposition yourself in a weak spot and use your exceptional Turn Speed to stay positioned in this spot. * Because the spinal barrel placement is more widespread, use A and D to tilt your ship to make sure you hit the most Spinals possible. Version History * Top Speed reduced from 290 to 250 shortly after it being introduced as of version .64f. * Disabled along with all other Advanced Ships (previously identified as Artifact Ships) in version .65a (?). * Re-enabled in version .65b, but cost increased dramatically to 150,000 Credits. * Made partially limited in version .66b due to the Advanced Ship Rotations. ** Re-introduced in the October 2019 Advanced Ship rotation. * Turn speed reduced from 0.9 to 0.75 in version .66b. Trivia * It's one of the few extremely expensive "Advanced Ships" in the game, the others being the Zhen, the Osiris, the Galaxy, the Helios, and the Imperator as of now. * Has the greatest Turn Speed compared to all other ships in the game. * During a while when the Nightmare was re-released, selling this ship would have given a negative credit value, meaning that you needed to pay to lose the ship. This may also apply to getting it destroyed. This is because the ship had Debt Tokens used in the 'construction'. They were dropped if you wanted to loot one. Category:Browse Category:Destroyer Category:Ships Category:PVP Ship Category:Quest Category:Advanced Ship Category:Pirate Ship